Such medication delivery devices may have application where persons without formal medical training, i.e. patients, need to administer an accurate and predefined dose of a medication. In particular, such devices may have application where medication is administered on a regular or an irregular basis over a short-term or long-term period.
WO 02/05876 A2 discloses a liquid medication delivery device for delivering an intended dose, the device comprising an engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,212 discloses a precision micropipettor device, which includes a spring for returning a plunger shaft assembly to a preferred resting position after each use.
The object of the invention is to provide a medication delivery device and a method for operating the medication delivery device which enable a simple and precise usage of the medication delivery device. In particular, it is an aim to reduce weeping of medication from the medication delivery device after dose delivery.
The object is achieved by the features of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments are given in the sub-claims.